Sangre
by yumeyluna
Summary: Día 20: Sangre Reto del mes Akafuri - – acepte que te quedaras en seirin con "tu familia" pero no puedes salir a solas con alguien y meno.. -Yo puedo salir con quien quiera Akashi – le corto empujando lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque solo logro que se alejara unos pasos soltándolo...


Bueno como dije, esto es por el día 20 del Akafuri, wii lo termine antes de las 12 asi que todavia vale :3 espero que lo disfruten.

Ahora lo subo aca el día 21 :3

Los personajes no son mios, sino el Akafuri seria canon XD

dozo~

...

Sangre…

Eso era lo que podía ver desde su posición, no solo sangre en el piso sino también en las paredes y en su ropa. Agradeció mentalmente que no era suya, pero también sintió un terror inmenso cuando vio que dejaba a un lado a Fukuda a un lado de Kawahara, otro que había tenido la intensión de ayudarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todo era su culpa.

No los he matado, si es lo que piensas – respondió una voz seca haciendo eco en las paredes de ese callejón, al igual que en ese momento, sus pisadas – Sabes lo mucho que odio que me mientas y más que te juntes con estos humanos….

Ellos, ellos son mis amigos… - susurro bajando la mirada y empezando a derramar lágrimas. Abrazo sus piernas en un vano intento de dejar de temblar ¿Cuándo lo había empezado a temblar? – por favor déjame en paz.

Que estás diciendo Kouki – dijo jalando hacia él, tomándole el mentón para lo que viera, aunque Kouki cerró los ojos después de ver aquella tétrica sonrisa, no quería ver los ojos llenos de locura del otro – tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre.

Al sentir las manos de Akashi en su cadera ingresando hacia su espalda a través de la ropa, hizo que abriera los ojos y ahí perdió cualquier intento de alejarse de él, todo sería en vano. La diferencia de cualquier persona, eran los ojos de Akashi en ellos no solo se reflejaba "la locura" como Kouki siempre pensaba, sino también la determinación y fuerte presencia que hacía que cualquiera agachara la mirada ante él. Akashi era una persona a la que no podías decirle que no, NUNCA, Kouki se lamentó mientras quedaba atrapado en los orbes de diferentes colores que lo observaban con curiosidad esperando su próximo movimiento. Aunque ya lo sabía, eso era fácil de saber.

Desde que Akashi se había vuelto vampiro, su ojo del emperador tenía mucho poder, ahora anticipada movimientos con horas o incluso días, claro que mientras más lo usara, más sangre necesitaría, una ventaja que pagaba con un alto precio. Aunque ese no era su único poder, no. Él podía manipular los recuerdos de la gente, así se alimentaba, sin tener la necesidad de matar o de destruir evidencias. El abusaba de su poder…. Poder que se lamentaba Kouki.

Debes saber lo mucho que me molesta que estés cerca gente como esta – acerco su rostro al de Kouki hasta el punto que ambas respiraciones se mezclaban mas no lo beso – acepte que te quedaras en seirin con "tu familia" pero no puedes salir a solas con alguien y meno

Yo puedo salir con quien quiera Akashi – le corto empujando lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque solo logro que se alejara unos pasos soltándolo – estoy harto de que me sigas o mandes seguir y que además me vigiles, yo tengo una vida Akashi y si no confías en mí, pues yo….

No lo digas – ordeno el pelirrojo volviendo abrazar a Kouki que primero se negó y poco a poco empezó a ceder hasta quedar con su cabeza en el hombro de mirada bicolor. La idea que su cachorro se alejara de él, era uno de los pensamientos que lo tenían aterrado desde hace algún tiempo, casi desde que se convirtió. Si Kouki decía que lo dejaba libre seria su fin más que otra cosa porque no podía estar lejos de él, realmente lo llego a amar, y él aparte era la sangre por la que se desvivía. Hablando de eso no dudo mucho al ver al otro con la cabeza metida en su cuello y lo mordió. Escucho un gemido de sorpresa.

A. Akashi- san por…. Por favor no tan duro – oh que sugestivas palabras lanzaba y más ahora que probaba después de casi un mes su sangre, se alegró que su cuerpo se relajara y volviera a ser el sumiso que siempre era sin contar además con los gemidos que soltaba a cada segundo– A… Aka…. Akashi-san… más lento.

Definitivamente ahora mismo necesitaba su cuerpo, sentirse dentro. Lo deseaba más que ninguno. Lo empujo levemente contra la pared y lo apoyo mientras empezaba a meterle mano.

Se estaba excitando y quería que él lo sintiera, sus gemidos no ayudaban mucho, dejo de beber su sangre para acercarse a besarlo, pero cuando estaba cerca, Kouki le volteo la cara.

No ahora, no con ellos así – se lamentó Kouki mirando a sus amigos tirados a un lado.

Aquello irrito a Akashi, después de alzarle la voz, encima se negaba a besarlo. No aquello no lo iba a permitir.

Se alejó del cuerpo de su cachorro para ir por esos dos y levantarlos con un brazo, tomo su celular con la otra y marco un número que con un simple "VEN" aparecieron 2 hombres grandes y con lentes listos para agarrar a los chicos desmayados.

Déjenlos en la cancha de básquet más cercana, ya saben que hacer – les dijo, a lo que ellos simplemente asintieron para luego desaparecer con los chicos en brazos.

Kouki se quedó mientras se sobaba el cuello en su lugar esperando que el emperador de acerque nuevamente a él. Aunque estaba molesto, sabía que el otro no lo hacía de mala intención.

Lamento lo de antes – dijo el emperador a punto de salir del callejón – sé que no debo seguirte pero tengo tanto miedo a que te alejes de mí.

Sei, no tienes por qué sentirte así, yo te amo, pero a veces no puedo aguantar tus celos – dijo ahora el apoyado en la espalda de Akashi, ocultando su cabeza en ella – quisiera que confíes más en mí, como cuando eras humano…

Oh cuando era humano, también te tenia vigilado, solo que era más discreto – la sinceridad era una de las cosas que él siempre considero las mejores – siempre saliendo de noche, escapando al bosque ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Bueno… yo no podía decirte nada…. – se ruborizo por aquella confesión

Bueno, ahora estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, así que quédate siempre a mi lado – Akashi se dio la vuelta y lo miro directo a los ojos, estaba vez ambos del mismo color rojizo.

Mmm, lo hare si prometes no volver a meterte con mis amigos – la mirada de Akashi denotaba molestia, cuando vio con un ojo del emperador que Kouki era llevado a un callejos con dos sujetos, simplemente lo hizo, después de golpearlos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que eran los amigos de su cachorro – ellos solo estaban jugando, su hubieras visto un poco antes podías ver que estábamos molestándonos desde que salimos del entrenamiento.

No sé cómo puedes vivir entre humanos Kouki, para mi aun es difícil, controlar mi hambre, mi fuerza…. No entiendo como lo haces con tanta naturalidad – con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar el rostro de su amor hasta que llego a la boca, Kouki por inercia abrió la boca, cuando los dedos de Akashi se acercaron, estos tocaron sus colmillos – no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes…

Es porque llevo mucho tiempo aquí Sei, mucho tiempo – diciendo esto retiro con su propia mano, la mano de Akashi y entrelazo sus dedos.

Ahora estaremos los dos juntos para siempre y esto será absoluto – dijo el emperador acercándose nuevamente al rostro de su novio.

Así es Sei, porque ahora mi sangre es tu sangre y lo que yo soy, tú lo eres… lamento haberte metido en este embrollo pero, ya no puedo hacer nada – en ese instante los ojos de Furihata cambiaron de color rápidamente a un rojo brillante, con uno de sus colmillos se hirió parte del labio para que la sangre brotara – pero ya habrá tiempo para lamentos, total tenemos la eternidad…

Ambos sonrieron antes de besarse, un beso con sabor a eternidad, un beso con sabor a sangre…

...

Si quieren dejarme algún review seria muy feliz, porque es posible que de este Oneshot, se pueda crear algo más~ quien sabe~ Gracias por leer :3


End file.
